


Stilinski Twins

by Creatrix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A long happy Hale Life, F/M, M/M, super duper cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilisnki twins have had a long life together, and so have Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinkducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/gifts).



****

**Stilinski Twins**

 

**Age 0**

 

“So, twins.” John says, looking at 1 of 2 of his sons. Claudia laughs nervously looking at the child in her arms. 

“Whoops.” She says which causes them both to laugh. “How did the doctor not notice?”

“I don’t know, we’ll ask later.” John says as he strokes it’s small face. “So, what are we going to name them? I know we have Stuart as our choice, but now there are two…”

Claudia nods and starts to think about another name for her surprise son. “Szczepan, it’s my dad’s name.” She smiles, remembering her late father. John feels conflicted about the names but he doesn’t mind.

“What kind of nicknames associate with, Szczepan?” He asks, stuttering a little with the name.

She sighs and leans back on the pillow. “Pan, Sche, or when he grows up a nickname based on his likes and experiences.” She looks at her husband hoping he’ll like the name. John is willing to put up with it because he loves his wife and trusts her with helping little Szczepan when he gets picked on.

“Okay, so who’s who?” He asks, as he shuffles the tiny child in his arms. “I think this one is Szczepan.” John gestures to the baby boy he was holding. Claudia smiles and looks down at her dark haired son who was sleeping silently.

“So I’m holding Stuart? Hi honey.” She cooes and pokes his tiny nose.

* * *

 

  
**Age 2**

 

“Mama!” A small voice yells. Claudia turns around and smiles at her baby boy. “Mama!” He repeats angrily. She picks him up and scratches his belly.

“What’s wrong Szczepan?” She asks lightly as she is hit with the pegs in his hands. Claudia was outside putting up the washing and her twin boys chased her down and started to play on the grass.

He holds up the pink pegs and growls. “Mama! Ow!” he says and points to his brother. Across the yard Stuart is whimpering. She walked over to him and saw that the pegs were clipped on his hands.

“Stu!” She says and the boy turns to his mother crying even harder.

“Mama!” He yells, holding his hurting hands. She takes off the pegs and kisses his small hands. She shifts Szczepan to her left side and picks up Stuart. They all go inside the house where she puts the twins among their mountains of toys.

Stuart stops crying and starts played with his identical brother. Claudia laughed at the short memory he had. He seemed happy playing with Szczepan and totally forgotten his sore hands. Stuart picks up his bear and hands it to Szczepan who smiles a toothy grin and topples on top of him for a hug.

They both let out huge throaty laughs and have a small wrestle with their uncoordinated arms and legs. Claudia quickly grabs her camera and snaps a picture of her tiny baby boys. “Stuart! Szczepan! Smile!” She says and they turn to their names with giant smiles.

Sometimes when she sees her boys play together, she realizes that she could not imagine having one baby anymore. Even though for nine months she believed that she was having Stuart, Claudia knows that the one cannot be without the other.

Szczepan was a grateful surprise as, he was so happy go-lucky compared to his brother. Even at their young age, John and Claudia could see what kind of people their sons would become.

“Mama! Stu!” Szczepan yells in delight.

“Mama! Schu!” Stuart replies happily.

* * *

 

 

**Age 5**

 

“Mom, the shirt is itchy.” Stuart complains as he pulls the offending material off his chest.

“Stop complaining, it’s just because you don’t want to go on your first day of school!” Claudia giggles and pulls out her camera and points it at her son. He glares at her and turns to his brother who is also picking at his shirt.

“Mom, why do we have to go to school?” Szczepan asks. Claudia turns to her down son who doesn’t look happy about his first day of school. She kneels down and kisses his small cheek.

“Because you need to learn and become who ever you want to be in the future. Daddy went to school and became a police man.” She says with an encouraging smile. Szczepan doesn’t take the bait and is still nervous about meeting new people his age. Claudia knows they both get their jittery ways from their father who always worries about new things and change. “Come on boys, lets get in the car.” She says as she slings two school bags over her shoulders.

The boys scurry to their powder blue _Jeep_ parked in the driveway. Szczepan opens the door for them and they both pile in. Claudia puts the bags in the passenger seat and waits for the sounds of clicking seatbelts before she starts up the car.

Claudia and John lived in Beacon Hills their wholes life, so when it came to what their sons needed, they knew all the best places to take them to. That is why she is taking her boys to ‘Beacon Hills Elementary’ where they both went to at the twins’ age. The school is visible in the distance and she can see the either shocked or nervous faces of her son’s in the back seat.

“Alright boys, out you go.” She calls and they both unbuckle and speed out of the car. Claudia grabs their bags and hands it to their respective owner. Szczepan holds his bag in his hands and drags it along while Stuart has his on his back but gripping onto his mother’s hand. “Szczepan, honey what’s wrong?” She sighs at her troubled son.

Szczepan’s big amber eyes look at her, sad and worry stricken. “I don’t know how to make friends.” He mumbles. Her eyes widen in understanding and Stuart quickly runs to his brother and hugs him.

“It’s okay! I will help.” He says to make Szczepan feel less sad. Szczepan smiles sadly and nods.

“Szczepan, listen to Mommy. I promise, all of those kids are going to love you. You’re going to make so many friends you can’t keep track of them. You and Stu are going to be good friends at school too. Trust me boys, everyone will love to be your friends.” She says in a deep tone that makes Szczepan feel soothed.

Stuart takes Szczepan’s bag and hands it to Claudia. “Mom, help Sche put on his bag.” He orders and so she does. They finally get to the school with one boy latched on each of her hands. Some mother’s coo at how adorable her twins are, and others look jealous and mumble to their friends.

Claudia doesn’t care because she knows her sons are the most important thing to her and yes, they are pretty damn cute. They got their turned up nose from her, along with their bright brown eyes. And their thick hair definitely came from John, even the color. Her boys were the perfect mix of her and her husband.

As they walk down to the classroom, waves of worry and dread pass over Claudia as she realizes her babies are _definitely_ not babies anymore. When they get into a line she lets out a single tear. Szczepan and Stuart had started their first day of a very long and memorable part of life.

“Mom!” Stuart calls and waves at her. She wipes the tear away and waves back at her boys.

“Have fun guys!” She calls. “Bye Szczepan! Bye Stuart!” She says and the parents look at the twins who are waving energetically at their mother. Her throat curled up as she resisted crying. Coughing helped covering up a tear or two, so grabbing a tissue she coughed into it, releasing a few stray tears.

When she pulled the tissue away, her hands shook, then she collapsed.

* * *

 

 

**Age 7**

 

“John, where did they put the babies?” Claudia asks from her bed. “You know, Stuart and Szczepan.”

“Honey, they’re not babies anymore… And we don’t call Stiles Szczepan anymore. Don’t you remember?” John asks his clueless wife. Her empty eyes look at him with confusion.

“No! I want my babies!” She yells utterly confused as to what her husband was spouting. John froze as he looked to the door where his sons stood, wide eyed at their mother. Stiles was always prone to worrying so Stuart had an arm around him.

“Claud, I’m going to go get the doctors okay?” He says which calms her down, with the thought of seeing her babies in mind. John quickly goes to the door and pushes his sons through. “Hey guys, I’m sorry I brought you here… It looks like a tough day.” He mumbles.

Stiles quietly sniffles and looks away. “Do you want Mrs. McCall to come pick us up?” Stuart asks. He’s always been the rational and level headed one in the family. When they found out about Claudia’s disease, Stiles cried for days while Stuart stayed by his side comforting him. As much as they were twins, they were two completely different people.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I should stay either-“

“No. You should stay with Mom.” Stiles cuts and lets out a strained smile. “I kinda miss Scott anyways. You know since it’s the summer holidays.” He looks to his brother for support.

“Scott needs his butt kicked on Halo so, we don’t mind.” Stuart says which makes John release a defeated sigh.

“You two are too good for me.” He grumbles and bends down for a group hug. Stuart rests his chin on one shoulder and Stiles takes the other. They hold their embrace for a while; all thinking about their sick loved one in the room adjacent.

Stuart pulls out first watching his father’s face twist in several emotions as he looked at his twin sons. “We should go now.” He mumbles and tugs gently on Stiles ‘ shirt. Stiles lifts his head and nods releasing his Dad and moving away.

“Behave, alright?” John warns and they both nod without energy. These times were rough. They were only 7 but they had to think maturely of their mother’s condition. Stiles wants to complain and ask why she’s sick, but he knows that will not help her recovery.

Stuart just wants to hug her and try anyway possible to fix her. He wants to be smart enough to help her and make her better. But he knows a 7 year old can’t do that and they both know if they cry or complain, they will make their parents sad.

They both walk slowly to the main entrance of Beacon Hills hospital and see Melissa talking to a waiting patient. Stuart takes lead and taps on her shoulder. She jumps a little and turns to see the two traumatized boys.

“Hi Mrs. McCall. Dad said Mom’s not doing well today so we can’t see her. Can we go to your house and play with Scott?” Stuart asks in his sweet voice. Melissa feels the urge to cry thinking about what might be happening to Claudia now.

They both met at the boy’s school. Stiles and Stuart had adored Scott and adopted him as one of them. The three of them were inseparable and played together all the time, making Claudia and Melissa good friends.

John also helped Melissa with Raphael when he hurt Scott and that caused the families to be bought together at Thanksgiving and Christmas. “Sure boys. I’ve got an hour left at work and we can go. Did you bring anything?”

“No… We thought we were going to play with Mom.” Stiles mumbles and takes a seat. Stuart follows his brother and Melissa goes back to her patient. 

* * *

 

  
**Age 10**

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday Stiles and Stuart! Happy birthday to you!” Their friends and family yelled happily. Stiles and Stuart look down at their respective cakes and blow out their candles. 

Everyone cheers happily and John hands them two knives to cut their cake. “If you touch the bottom you have to kiss the nearest girl!” This just happened to be Melissa who was taking pictures.

Stuart smirks and hits the bottom of the cake and so does Stiles. They both race up to Melissa and kiss either side of her cheek. She laughs happily and scruffs both their heads. “John I’ll cut up the cakes.” She says and they both bring Stiles and Stuart’s cakes to the kitchen.

The twins had a lot of their school friends over and some who invited themselves - Jackson -. They were standing around happily chatting while Stiles and Stuart were talking. “I think it’s hilarious we accidently picked the same flavor.” Stuart laughs and picks up a plastic plate.

“Yeah! And you had a hissy fit so I had to change my flavor to caramel cake. Although that would be my second choice if they didn’t have Malt vanilla flavor.” Stiles explains and they both laugh together. Stiles stops laughing and freezes for a moment. Stuart is walking to Scott, Lydia and the gang while Stiles is at the table with one thought in his mind.

A single tear slides down his face as he thinks of Claudia. She died after their 9th birthday and Stiles never lets a day go by when he doesn’t think of her. He watches as Stuart laughs with their friends and in the kitchen his Dad is laughing with Melissa. He didn’t like that they acted as if she wasn’t here. More tears threatened to spill and his head was becoming sore at the strain to his stinging eyes. He quickly raced to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it, allowing Stiles to unleash his river of tears.

His small body shook as he remembered his mother’s face and the way she spoke. Fat tears rolled down his face as he realized his mother was never going to see him grow older. She was never going to see him go into high school or become something amazing. “Stiles, you alright?” John asked his son.

“Yes!” He replied but his voice cracked and shook. John could hear the distress, even through the door.

“Stiles, open the door. Come on son.” He urges but Stiles complies and unlocks the bathroom door. John see’s his 10 year old son shaking and red in the face, with tear tracks on his cheeks. He is quick to embrace his son in the biggest hug he could manage which makes Stiles cry harder as he clutches onto his fathers shirt.

“I want Mom back.” He says brokenly through tears. John nods and replies with ‘I know’ repeatedly. It’s mostly for Stiles he needs bit of reassurance for himself. “Why did she die?” Stiles begs.

“Stiles, Stiles everything is okay.” John chants and rubs circles in his back. “My Szczepan, I’m so sorry.” He murmurs.

“Don’t, call me that.” He mumbles.

Stuart hears his father and brother talking at the bathroom and goes to investigate, which gives him the view of his distressed twin “Stiles!” He calls and his brother’s bloodshot eyes look at him”

“Stu…” He says and they hug, along with John. “Can we go to Mom’s grave later?” Stiles asks his Dad who looks on the verge of unleashing his own pent up tears.

“Of course. All three of us.” He agrees with a thick voice. “We’ll tell her everything we did today.”

* * *

 

**Age 12**

 

Stuart growls as John hands him another pair of glasses to try on. “This is so stupid, they don’t even suit me.” 

“Your so whiny. Listen, lets get this done quicker and I’ll try some on. You know, since we have the same face.” Stiles says as he picks up a pair of glasses and tries them on. “Oh god no.”

“Thanks idiot.” He grumbles and hands the glasses back.

“Come on Stuart we gotta be home before dinner.” John sighs and looks through the isles. Stuart turns towards the employee who’s looking for different styles of glasses.

“Hey, do you have Superman glasses?” He asks and the girl smiles.

“I think I know what you might like.” She turns to a section and rifles through cases of frames. “Here, try these on Mr. Stilinski.” She hands the black frames to Stuart who slides them on.

John looks over and watches as Stuart’s eyes widen as he’s found the ‘ones’. “Finally.” He grumbles under his breath. “Stu, do you like those?” He asks and his son nods as he stares at himself in the mirror.

“Stiles! How do you like these?” Stiles rushes to his brother and looks at his identical face, except with awesome glasses.

“They look great!” Stiles says. John pays for them and Stuart is a bit upset that they have to take back the glasses but he knows he’ll get them back in _4 working days._ As they walk out Stiles asks if they can go to the diner for curly fries.

Stuart begs too. “I had things poked in my eyes, I deserve curly fries.”

“Fine, fine. You two are going to kill me.” John mumbles at the resounding cheers behind him. They all pile into the cruiser and head to the diner where they spend a few dinners a month. Some of the attendants know the Stilinski’s as they are always there when they come in. Claudia introduced John to that place as she worked there during high school.

“I’ll get the Stilinski regular.” He says to Janice. She laughs and scribbles down the order that she already knows. The boys tumble into the seat and start chatting about something only they know. John sometimes thinks of the time in the hospital when they found out Stuart wasn’t alone for 9 months and he was hiding his twin brother.

Stiles was a blessing to their family dynamic and he doesn’t know what life would be like if it was only Stuart. “Hey Dad! What days do you have off in the holidays? I want to go to the snows again.”

“We’ll see Stiles.” John says with a smile. He always could tell the different between his sons. Even though they both have moles in the same places, same face and same haircut, they always have something different.

When John is looking at them, he can tell the difference between them through their eyes and facial expression. Stuart is more slack and mellow while Stiles is tense and smile-y. And when it came to their voices, it was either their mannerisms like Stiles saying ‘Bro’ or the octaves as Stuart is more monotone and short answered while Stiles’ ADHD causes him to talk quick and a lot.

“Alright boys, here are the mountain of curly fries, and your burger John. I’ll grab your drinks now.” Janice says and that’s cue for Stiles and Stuart to dig in to the literal _mountain_ of curly fries.

John doesn’t know what he would be without his boys.

* * *

 

**Age 16**

“Stiles!” Stuart calls when his brother jerks up from the water. His twin looks around dazed and to his sides are Allison and Scott.

“Stu, I know where Dad is.” He mumbles. Deaton, Isaac and Lydia walk through and see the three emerge from the baths that once contained ice. “They’re at this massive tree.”

“But it’s not a tree anymore, it’s a stump.” Scott says a little out of breath. Isaac goes to the towels and hands them out.

“It’s a massive stump. And it’s in the forest.” Stiles says as he wraps himself in the fluffy towel. Deaton nods and looks at his watch skeptically.

“You were out for a while.” He says.

Scott shakes his hair, spraying water everywhere. “How long is a while?”

“16 hours. So that means there are 4 until the full moon and your parents are still missing.” Stiles and Stuart look at each other thinking of their father.

“Well, we should get something with their scent so we can find them.” Scott turns to Allison. “Isaac and I will go with you, Stiles and Stuart get something of your Dads and Lydia, stay here.” They all nod and go to their respective jobs. Stiles turns on the jeep and Stuart is right next to him buckling up.

In the corner of their eye they see Ethan coming up and inside the store. Scott quickly races in to check it out. Having two sets of twins in Beacon Hills had been very annoying. Especially since Aiden and Stuart had been fighting for Lydia’s attention. “Let’s just go.” Stuart says and Stiles agrees.

They turn out of the veterinarian and leave Deaton, Lydia and Ethan in there. They head down familiar roads and turn into their street, seeing the lonely Stilinski house. Without their father, they’d been lost. Stuart hasn’t taken the past 16 hours well and Stiles can’t comprehend what it would be like without both his parents.

Getting out of the jeep is like instinct and they’re already inside rifling for things that may smell like their father. “Call Scott, see what he would want to smell.” Stuart tells his brother as he opens up John’s wardrobe.

Stiles is already on the phone going through the pleasantries. “Hey Scott, quick question, how do you feel about underwear?” He asks.

“Stiles.” Stuart growls as he comes back with a shirt from the laundry.

“No underwear? How about socks? Okay socks are cool.” He hangs up and smirks when Stuart is lifting a shirt. “That works too.” They both go back to the jeep and head back on the road. Stuart leans over and grabs their metal baseball bat that Stiles believed will be reasonable for the werewolves as their puny human asses run.

“Hey Stiles, calm down. We’re going to get Dad, Melissa and Chris out all safe and sound.” Stuart reassures his brother.

“I’m also worried, for Derek.” Stiles murmurs.

“Derek? Why?”

“The whole sick Cora thing. I hope he’s okay.”

Stuart raises and eyebrow but shrugs. “I think he’s going to be fine. It’s us that we need to worry about.”

Stiles nods but has a look of concentration. “This storm is horrible.”

“Stiles! Watch out!” Stuart yells, but it’s too late, they’re already implanted in a ditch. Their heads bash on the dashboard and the airbags open up too late. The twins are out cold.

Hours later, Stiles begins to regain consciousness. He turns to where Stuart is and see’s that he’s all bloodied up. “Stu, Stu, please wake up.” He shakes him and unbuckles his seat belt. “Come on, not you. Anyone but you.” He whispers with tears in his eyes. “Please get up.” Stiles leans over and brings his brother in his arms. “We’ve still gotta get Dad.”

“Stiles?” A croaky voice asks. “Where…”

“It’s okay! Oh god, you scared me.” He murmured and let go of his brother. “Do you wanna go?” He asks. “Go get Dad?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Stiles nods and opens the ruined passenger door. Stuart slides out and Stiles jumps out behind him. “Hold on. The baseball bat.” He says and reaches back in to grab the item.

“You’re ridiculous.” Stiles grumbles and walks out on the street. “Let’s go Stu.”

They walk for what seems like an eternity. “Hey Stiles.” Stuart says after a while.

“Yeah Stu?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He says solemnly.

“Okay. Me either.”

“Good.” They make it to the stump and underneath are potholes where he can hear voices, screaming. “Stiles, help me down.” Stuart says and goes to the hole. Stiles grabs his arms and slowly slides Stuart into the hole. When Stuart got inside, he noticed the slab of concrete about to fall on them. He quickly turns his bat vertically and the slab stays in place.

“I told you aluminum was better.” John’s voice cuts through the storm and Stuart looks to his side and see’s his father. He slams into him, arms wrapping around his body. Stiles slides in the hole too and see’s all his friends are safe, but most importantly his father.

“Dad!” Stiles yells and jumps on the dog pile. John chortles and hugs both of his sons tightly. The bat whines at the weight but it’s still safe and everyone is relieved.

 

~

 

“Hey Stiles.” A voice calls. Stiles knows it’s behind him, as he’s standing in the empty street. He knows that voice too because it’s utterly familiar.

“Derek, what are you doing here?” Stiles spins around to see Derek in his famous V-necks and scruffy beard. He’s also holding a duffel in his left hand. “What’s going on?”

“Cora and I… We’re leaving. It shouldn’t be a long time…” He says but Stiles knows that if Derek leaves, the pack is on him and Scott.

“Why now? I literally sell my soul to save my family and you just ditch? What if we need you?” Stiles asks. Derek sighs and scratches his head in thought.

“Just, call Deaton. I’m sure he’ll have all the answers you’re after.” Derek and Stiles stare at each other, both with hidden meanings and secret messages within their sentences. Stiles has a tiny itsy bit of a crush on Derek, and Derek, is very aware of this. He tries his best to make Stiles hate him, but it really just adds fuel to the love flames.

Derek thinks leaving will be the best way for Stiles to get over his crush. “Derek, I don’t want you to leave!”

“Too bad Stiles! Don’t act this way just because you risked your human life. You shouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place. The alpha pack, Deucalion and Jennifer were all my problems.” Derek seemed to be waging an inner war, worse then the Light vs the Dark side.

Stiles snorts at the thought of Derek having all that responsibility on his shoulders. “If I thought it was all your problem, I still would have helped. But in actual fact, they were everyone’s problems once they started killing friends and family.”

“I’m leaving. But I will come back, and hopefully without any baggage.” Derek murmurs and Stiles knows exactly what is mean by that. The two of them had a close bond that the others couldn’t quite understand, much to Derek’s dismay.

“Derek, your thoughts, feelings and past are not baggage. But I get that you need a break. We all need a break. Just, stay safe. Give my love to Cora.” He says, keeping up the conversation.

The two stand still on the footpath of the quiet street, staring at each other ominously. Stiles really can’t keep his heart in check because who could when a pair of beautiful blue eyes stare into your soul. Stiles leans forward and wraps his arms around Derek’s torso.

“Wha-“

“I like you. Have a nice trip.” He murmurs into Derek’s rock hard pecs. He let go of the stunned Derek and wandered down the path to the Stilinski door and waltzed inside. One her was in, he quickly dashed to his twin’s room which was opposite his own and jumped on the sleeping body.

A loud groan came from Stuart who tried desperately to fling his brother off him. “No… Tell me tomorrow.”

“Stu! Just stay conscious for 5 seconds!” Stiles begged.

“Fine… One-“

“I confessed to Derek and bear hugged him!” Stiles breathed out with immense energy.

“You, did?” Stu asks as if he was told Santa really exists.

“Stuart! His body is more amazing if you touch him then look.” Stiles swoons. “But yes. Although you wouldn’t understand since you're as straight as a pencil.”

Stuart rolls over and pulls his duvet over his head. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

“Alright, alright I’m going. Chill bro.” Stiles says and tiptoes out of his room and into his own room. Once there he belly flops on his bed in a starfish manner.

That day had been the best day of his life so far. 

* * *

 

**Age 18**

 

“Looking good Stu.” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Stuart murmurs back and elbows his carbon copy.

The two boys stood side by side in graduation garb, waiting to get their certificates announcing ‘Hey you finished high school! By the way, none of it mattered!’. Whenever the twins had some sort of important event in their life, John always thought about Claudia.

She was so good to them, raising them from babies as he worked as a deputy. Now he’s taken the reins and, as much as he hates his sons’ extracurricular activities of werewolf hunting and dating, he loves the people they’ve become.

Stiles’ name gets called first and he gets his certificate and a picture. Right behind him is Stuart, who lazily shakes the principals hand and doesn’t smile for the picture. The boys make their way to the seats once again and open up the scrolls. After 45 minutes of blabbering and nonsense, they finally throw their graduation caps in the air.

Scott, Stiles and Stuart all look at each other with massive grins, as one chapter of their lives is completed. When the ceremony is over, the ex-students go to their families who embarrassingly kiss and hug them ferociously.

“My baby boy is growing up!” Mrs. McCall says over the commotion as she hugs Scott close to her. Next to Melissa is the sheriff with his sons in his arms, all hugging tightly.

“I’m so proud of you boys! I’m certain Mom would be proud too.” He says and Stiles eyes water at the thought of his mother. As long as it had been, he could never forget her.

“Thanks Dad.” Stuart says, for the both of them. He lets go of his teenage sons who mingle with the rest of the crowd. Stiles see’s in the corner of his eye, the one guy he’s wanted to see the whole day. He carefully weaves through the crowd and flings himself into Derek’s waiting arms.

“Stiles, I made it.” He murmurs into Stiles’ ear.

“Thank you. I missed you.” He says, winding his arms tighter.

“I was gone for 2 days.” Derek says without heat. Stiles leans back then rests his head in the column of Derek’s neck. Much to John’s shock, Stiles and Derek started dating. He was fine when Stuart said he’d begun to date Lydia, but when Stiles came through with his boyfriend, the Stilinski house shook.

Not because he was male, but because he was; way too old, had criminal records, is a werewolf, known to smash his head in a steering wheel, is presumed straight and has ties to the Hale name making him a target for supernatural beings.

“Lucky Cora and I didn’t graduate on the same day.” Stiles sighs and basks in the sensual touching.

“That is lucky. She looked pretty cool in her graduation stuff. And so do you. Scott looks kind of funny but it’s cool.” Derek looks over the mound of people walking and talking.

“Stuart and I got into the same college.” He says slowly but loudly.

“That’s great. I’m so proud of you Stiles.” Derek says and turns to press his lips on his forehead.

“Thanks. Wanna go socialize?”

“Not really.”

“But Isaac’s parents aren’t here. Obviously because they're dead but…”

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek pulls Stiles off him and presses his lips on the smaller boys. Stiles squeaks but meshes himself to the older boy, trying to get them closer.

When they part, they see some of their friends looking at them with mixed emotions. Some happy, some relieved and some disgusted. Mainly because they could never imagine in a million years that Derek and Stiles would ever be kissing in public.

Well, a lot has changed over the years.

* * *

 

 

**Age 21**

 

“How come you didn’t go out for your birthday?” Derek asks as they lie in bed, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.

“Ah, it’s not my scene. Stuart and I were never really party animals. I’m excited for Saturday though, Melissa said she invited everyone and I don’t know what that means.” Stiles grazes his lips on Derek’s smooth bicep and smirks. “But I’m glad I turned 21 with you in my arms.”

“God you're gross Stiles.” Derek rumbles and captures those wondering lips. “We should probably sleep.”

“Mm, later.” Stiles murmurs as they kiss again.

 

~

 

“Happy birthday Stiles!” Melissa says as he walks through the door with Derek right behind him. He thanks her and they walk through the familiar McCall’s residence. He makes his way to the living room where all his friends and twin brother are huddled on the 3 lounges, watching a baseball game. 

“Hey Stiles!” Everyone called with different variations along with ‘and Derek’. Stuart wriggled out of his spot next to Isaac and Scott and walks over to his brother.

“Hey Stu.” Stiles smiles and gives him a half hug. 

Stuart has been distant from Stiles, for the reason now that his brother doesn’t depend on him anymore. When they were younger, Stuart was always Stiles’ rock, but now Derek and Lydia have come into their lives, the tables have turned. Now Lydia needs his attention and help while Stiles gets his from Derek.

“Happy birthday.” Stuart smirks as he ruffles his brother’s hair. 

“You too.” Stiles replies, but is side tracked when Derek puts a palm of his shoulder. “Hey what’s up?” 

“Your Dad’s in the kitchen.” He says and turns to Stuart. “Happy birthday Stuart.”

“Thanks Derek.” Stiles walks away. “So, you taking care of my brother?"

Derek sighs and decides that if he doesn’t answer Stuart now, he’ll berate him with questions all through dinner. “Yes. To the best of my ability.”

“Good good. You two should visit Lydia and I more often.” Stuart says as he looks at his most prized possession who is checking her nails.

“Maybe you should visit us? Stiles misses you.” Derek replies coldly. Stuart has been having a bad habit into blaming Derek for Stiles moving closer to college. In actual fact, Stiles apartment hunted for weeks while Derek tried to persuade him to stay.

“Guys! Dinner is ready!” Mrs McCall calls out to all of the adults huddled together. When they all spread themselves around the table Stiles initiated the eating by ripping into a chicken drumstick. Light chatter was constant during the whole dinner.

Scott was sitting next to Stuart and they were chatting about college. Derek was beside Stiles who constantly gave him seductive gestures with his food and lips. Derek was more embarrassed then turned on because right opposite them was John Stilinski. “Hey everyone! I’d like to make an announcement!” Scott called out to the group.

Everyone turned to him and he gesture for Kira to stand up. “Okay so, we are having a baby.” 

“You’re joking!” Stiles called from behind Stuart. “Congrats Scott!"

“I’m going to be a grandmother so young…” Melissa said with a fluster. 

“Aren’t you a bit young?” Liam asked and Isaac seemed curious for the answer too. 

Kira looked at them with a glowing face. “When I found out, I couldn’t bring myself to abort it. So I told Scott and I was utterly shocked when he started to bounce off the walls and he was totally happy with it.” 

“I’m going to be an Uncle! Do you know the gender?” Stiles asks. 

“No. It’s too early but we did decide on names.” Kira said and Scott turned to his loving girlfriend. 

“If it’s a girl, we’re calling her Allison.” Everyone was silent and Chris Argent seemed to look on the verge of tears. “And if it’s a boy, we’re naming him Raiden.” Everyone lightened up and everyone was very excited about the new edition to the pack. 

* * *

 

 

**Age 25**

 

“I hate baby sitting.” Derek grumbled as he held the tiny baby in his arms. Stiles snorted as he lifted the 3-year-old Allison on his hip. 

“Derek just a cry baby hey Ali?” He giggles and so does the little girl. Derek sighs and looks down to the baby, Erika. Stiles made a joke when Kira named her that all their kids will be named after their dead friends. Scott felt like it was legible and Kira liked the name Erika because a lot of girls in Japan have that name too. 

“No I’m not. It’s just they were supposed to be here an hour ago.” He growls which jostles the cute baby. He gently rocked her and groaned again. 

“Well I love Alison and Erika! How about we make some strawberry milk?” Stiles asks his makeshift niece. Allison nods and they head to the kitchen. Derek doesn’t want to admit to Stiles that he loves taking care of the kids and that he wants his own. But because they're not really the right genders, they can’t make their own. 

Stiles comes back with Allison asleep, her head drooping on his shoulder. “Wanna tuck them in?” He asks.

“Call Scott and see how far away he is.” Derek says as he shuffles the baby to a comfortable position. Stiles puts her on their bed anyway. The compulsion to have a baby really hit when Stuart and Lydia got married and Lydia got pregnant.

The look of sadness on Stiles’ face killed Derek to no end. Now Lydia is 6 months pregnant and they know it’s close and they will evidently see what they could never have. Cora flew down a couple times and thankfully for Derek, she’s single and has no children. “Scott says his 10 minutes away.”

“That’s what he said 10 minutes ago.” He says the cliché answer but he’s happy with holding Erika for a little longer.

Stiles sits next to him on the couch as the chatter from the T.V fills the quiet room. Soft breaths from Erika and Derek sooth Stiles as his eyes droop. “Stiles, go to bed.” Derek mumbles, as he see’s his boyfriend become tired.

“No no, gotta see Scott.” He says and sits up straight again. Just as he adjusts himself, the doorbell rings. He is quick to unlock the door and see Scott and Kira waiting behind it. “Hey guys! How was the party?”

Scott sighs and walks through the door. “Hey guys. It was awful.” He mumbled as he made his way to Erika. Derek lifted her towards her father and Scott graciously took her.

“It wasn’t that terrible…” Kira smirks. Stiles gestures for them to sit on the sofa and stay a while. “How where the kids?”

“Oh they were great. Ali is in our room sleeping. I can go grab her-“

“No no! We’ll take her when we leave.” Kira waved that offer off and leaned back on the sofa. “What did you guys eat for dinner?”

“Derek and I ordered a pizza for us and Ali. She loved it.” Stiles laughed, thinking back to her sauce filled face.

“She loved getting her clothes dirty.”

“She is just a kid! And mind you, I cleaned her up.”

“After I threatened not to do the washing for a week.”

“This week is your week anyway. We swore nothing would change our schedule. I have to wash dishes anyway.”

“That’s a stupid chart and we should get rid of it.”

“It brings harmony to the household-“

Scott got dizzy from the crazy back and forth conversation they were having. “Hey, question. Why haven’t you two gotten married? You know it’s legal right?”

Stiles looks at Derek and Derek looks back. They simultaneously shrug. “I guess the right time hasn’t come.”

“I suppose. Hey it doesn’t have to be a big occasion. You can just go get the papers signed and that’ll be that.” Kira says as she looks at Scott. “That almost happened with us because I was heavily pregnant and Scott didn’t want me down the isle.”

“Your wedding was amazing.” Stiles says as he remembers the joyous event.

“We’d better leave now.” Scott says right before he rips out a large yawn.

“Alright then, I’ll grab Ali-bear.” Stiles says the cute nickname out of habit as he skips to his room to the sleeping girl. He slowly picks her up and cradles her close as he comes to the front door where everyone is gathered.

“You should come over for dinner soon Stiles.” Scott says as Kira picks up Allison from Stiles’ arms.

“Sure! We’ll try and fit it in our busy schedule.” He says with a fake laugh. Derek nudges him and they begin a mini stare-off. Eventually the McCall’s leave and it’s just Stiles and Derek in their empty home.

“We should get married and start a family.” Derek says quickly. Stiles snaps from his tired phase and looks at his boyfriend. “We’ve been together for almost 10 years. Don’t you think it’s about time?"

Stiles shrugs nervously as Derek rests an arm around his shoulders. “We should talk about this tomorrow.”

“Don’t think too much about it Stiles. It irritates me.”

 

~

 

“You may now kiss the husband!” Stiles is quick to fling himself into Derek’s arms and latch their lips together. It was long and affectionate, as if that was their last kiss. Their friends and family explode in applauses. They eventually separate and walk back down the isle.

Derek has never smiled so much before. This had to be the happiest day of his life, and Stiles knew this too. They both feel remorse when they think of their absent family members, but Stiles believes that they are watching from heaven. As they get into the limo, to head to the reception, Derek pulls Stiles in for a bruising kiss.

Stiles slides his arms around his _husband_ and does all sorts of nasty things with his tongue. When they part, the look ravished but glowing. “What was that for?”

“I just love you.” Derek replies huskily, a wolf-y grin spread across his face. Stiles loves when Derek gives a full toothy smile. 

“I just love you too.” He murmurs and rests his head on Dereks broad chest. “I can’t believe we’re married…”

“Me either. Personally I thought we were going to be ‘Partners’ for the rest of our lives.” Derek says as he puts a hand through Stiles hair. “But, Stiles Hale… It sounds great.”

“I would have hyphenated our names but I feel like being a Hale is a honor. Also, Derek Hale-Stilinski sounds awful.” Stiles laughs.

“I know, I’m really proud of you Stiles.” Derek says and that’s the last of it. The car ride to the restaurant is silent and all could be felt is their bodies and deep breathing.

* * *

 

**Age 30**

 

“Derek! Get over here!” Stiles yells from his busy kitchen. Screams from babies and children echo through the whole house and Stiles is freaking out. He puts down Erika and picks up Claudia.

Derek comes into the room and see’s their nieces and own children crying on the top of their lungs. “Scott and Stuart are going to pay.” Derek growls as he hoists a screaming child into the air and put them on the lounge. He continues this until all 4 children are sat and the 2 babies are on a play mat with toys.

Stiles watches as the werewolf situates himself in front of them and talks calmly. “Nice job Hale.” He mumbles as he quickly grabs something for the children.

Tonight, Stiles and Derek were baby-sitting Scott and Stuarts kids because they were invited to a wedding from a mutual friend of theirs. It would make sense since they're both Veterinarians. Stiles became a chiropractor, which is just as good, but he believes it is better.

The children sat in front of Derek were Erika, Allison, who wasn’t crying just screaming at them to ‘stop crying!’ then Claudia, Stuart and Lydia’s girl and at the end is their son Kurt. “Erika, Kurt, Claudia, why are you crying?” He asks and he presses a palm on Erika’s tiny shoulder.

“Be-be- because Ali was mean!” Wailed Claudia. Tears gushed down her face and Allison turned away with her arms crossed.

“Ali, what happened?” Derek asks firmly and the 8 year old doesn’t budge.

“Daddy, Ali said I was adoped and you and tata didn’t love me.” Kurt calmed down just to tell his father that. Derek sighed as he looked at Allison who was cross and the other two who fully agreed with Kurt.

“Kurt, come with me and Tata.” Derek says as he stands up. He walks over to the two babies, one being little Cris, Stuarts son and the other being Talia, Stiles and Derek’s daughter. He picks up Talia and leads Kurt to the once destroyed kitchen. Stiles is confused by Derek’s pained expression but takes Talia when Derek hands her over.

He lifts Kurt on the bench and sighs. “Okay, Stiles. Kurt says, Allison said he is adopted. Yeah?” Kurt nods slowly. “And that you and I don’t love him.” Stiles looks in the living room where Allison is playing with Cris as if this wasn’t happening.

Stiles quickly rests a hand on his small head and kisses Kurt’s forehead. “Kurt, you aren’t adopted! Not at all. Baby, you are ours. Do you want me to explain what happened?” Stiles asks, which makes Derek severely confused.

“When Daddy and I got married, we wanted to have babies. Because only girls and boys can have babies, we had to ask a lady to have our baby. So this means, she was only carrying you until you were ready to be with us. So you are our baby, and we wanted you and Talia.” Kurt’s eyes water as he nodded. Derek picked him up and hugged his tiny body close. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Derek’s neck.

“I love you Cub, always.” Derek murmurs to the boy. Kurt sniffles and rubs his nose to his father’s face, smelling the love flowing off the werewolf. Kurt, Talia and Erika are all werewolves and are very affectionate with their werewolf and human parent. Allison on the other hand is full kitsune.

“I love you too Kurt, always.” Stiles says as he shifts the babbling Talia on his hip. The Hales come together in a family hug, and Derek leans over to quickly give Stiles a peck on the lips.

“UNCLE STILES!” Claudia’s voice yells from the living room.

 

~

 

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Stu.” The brothers sit on the porch, watching Lydia and Derek help the kids on the slip and slide. The brothers may be older now, but they still look exactly the same even though they’ve lived different paths in life.

“How’s the vet thing?”

“Pretty good. How’s being a doctor?”

“Pretty good.” They don’t speak much, but Stiles suspects it’s because they don’t need much talking to know what is on the other brother’s mind. They’ve known each other their whole lives, they don’t need conversation to express that they are there for each other.

“Kurt is starting school next year huh?”

“Yup. Is Cris going to day care?” Stiles looks at the one year old who is playing with his 8 month old cousin.

“Nah not yet. Lyds wants another one.” Stuart sighs.

“They’re great huh? Derek wants one too but I’m happy with two. But they’re both Derek’s blood, I kinda want one with my blood.” Stiles sighs.

“I think if you talk to him he’ll let you.” Stuart watches as Derek swings Claudia into the air and Kurt runs around them.

“Yeah, I might try that.” 

* * *

 

**Age 32**

“SERIOUSLY? WE USE YOUR SPERM ONCE AND IT’S TWINS?”

“S-sorry…”

* * *

  
**Age 70**

 

“Stiles.”

“Hm?”

“The kids are going to be over in a few.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you want to go greet them?”

“Derek, I am not as young as a used to be, and I am also not a werewolf.”

“I may be a werewolf, but I’m old too.”

“Fine, I’ll get the damn door.”

“I love you!”

“Shut up Derek.”

. . .

“Love you too.”


End file.
